


Threatening

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Nerdiness, Romantic Angst, Season 1 References, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Or, in which Winn doesn't take too kindly to the newcomer.





	Threatening

“I could hack you, you know.”

Brainy glanced over to look at him, not even nervous yet.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, I could _hack_ you.” Winn emphasized.

Brainy folded his arms, now, turning in his desk chair to face him. “I highly doubt that.”

“Well, prepare to be wrong again.” Winn answered, with a smug grin on his face. “Was there any information preserved in your time about Brainiac 8?”

“Some. I could theoretically access her knowledge, but…you do not want to see that.”

“Don’t bother. All you need to know is that _I_ hacked into her, and shut her down from the inside. And I could do the same to you.”

 _In a metaphorical sense, you have already done so,_ Brainy wanted to say.


End file.
